


ART for More Than Words by Noxelementalist

by Tarlan



Category: Beastmaster
Genre: Banners & Icons, Community: smallfandombang, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Gen, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: Art created to go with the Small Fandom Bang 2018 story - More Than Words by Noxelementalist.





	ART for More Than Words by Noxelementalist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxelementalist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxelementalist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [More than Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245743) by [noxelementalist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxelementalist/pseuds/noxelementalist). 



> The art is rated GEN but the story is M/M

I offered to create art for **SmallFandomBang Round 7**. So many interesting fandoms were on offer but I decided to choose a story from a TV show I enjoyed many years ago - **Beastmaster**. The story is character driven with Sharak, Ruh, and the ferrets (Kodo and Podo) watching over Dar's growing relationship with Tao, and helping Dar along the way. It's a lovely, fun story and I do hope the art inspires you to head over and read it.

I particularly loved the scene where Dar and Sharak (the eagle) were talking (telepathically) about Tao, with Sharak giving his advice, and that inspired the first cover image.

Note: for all the images except icons, please click on the image to see the full size version.

**Cover 1 - Dar and Sharak**

**Cover 1 - Dar and Sharak - Plain version**

**Cover 2 - Dar and Tao (and Ruh) Wallpaper**

**Cover 2 - Dar and Tao (and Ruh) Wallpaper - Plain**

**Chapter Dividers**

In addition, I created some chapter dividers using Dar's magnificent staff.

**Transparent Divider**

**Icons**

01 | 02 | 03 | 04 | 05 | 06  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
|  |  |  |  |   
  
 


End file.
